


Roots

by Nununununu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (in a sense), 3+1 times, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Repressed, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Pre-Canon, Ritual Sex, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Three times events conspire to make things happen, plus one time Ben, Poe and Luke come together on their own.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Ben's fifteen when smutty things start happening to him. Dubcon due to sex-related tropes, but actual sex between the trio is consensual.
> 
> (Originally posted 12/04; date updated for author reveals).

The first time it happens, Ben is coming up to thirteen. Creepers thrust themselves out of the forest floor in front of the abandoned temple to start winding their way up his legs.

“Er,” Halting in his tracks, he glances down at them, not entirely sure whether to be startled, mostly expecting it to be some sort of test before they’re granted entrance to the ancient place. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, locks of dark hair clinging to his face with the humidity of the jungle moon as he calls to Luke’s back, “Uncle?”

“I’ll take it from here,” Already framed in the entranceway to the temple, Luke partially turns to make a brief gesture and the creepers release Ben, dropping him back to the ground, “Practice your meditation while you wait.”

“But –” Kicking at a retreating limb in disappointment, Ben manages to cut off his objection just in time. He doesn’t want to have to stay here alone in this creepy yet ultimately boring forest, while Luke gets to discover whatever cool secrets the place contains. He’s still living in hope of coming across a skeleton or maybe some old scrolls about impressive battles, not the kind about mind-numbing ethical quandaries his uncle seems to value so much. They’ve yet to unearth Jedi texts – in the privacy of his thoughts Ben suspects those, if they ever find them, will be just as dull – but some of the ancient scraps of information they dig up from the detritus of these crumbling places contain hints of more interesting times.

Ben passes an hour like this, sitting cross-legged on a tree stump, letting his thoughts drift into a more successful meditation than usual after a while.

When Luke returns, he’s a little flushed around his cheekbones, a few locks of hair out of place. One side of his robes looks like its shifted on his shoulder a few degrees.

“Trouble?” Straightening up, Ben asks eagerly.

“None at all,” Moving ahead, Luke –

Pauses, just for a split-second, before he steps over a great root breaching the overgrown path. It’s barely noticeable. But still, such hesitation is unusual for his uncle and so, scrambling after him, Ben notices it –

And wonders, just a bit.

-o-

The second time, he’s fifteen, and he doesn’t have to wonder any more.

Ben’s on his own in this dark, sequestered space deep under the hills of a forgotten planet whose seas have all nearly dried out. The ground up above is crumbling, parched, but there’s a hint of dampness – of something – this far down.

Dameron, for some reason assigned to the mission by Ben’s mother – possibly as some form of punishment – is above ground, tinkering with his stupidly showy little ship. Ben had argued with the other teen about its supposed merits all the way to this latest temple, mostly because Dameron wouldn’t let him fly.

He’s still certain he would have done a much better job.

Ben’s thinking vaguely of Poe – the clumsy, carefree kid he saw occasionally tripping about as they grew up and not the unfamiliar teen with a blaster on his hip and too much attention paid to his hair – when he steps on some sort of pressure square hidden beneath the thick layer of dust and dirt on the ground.

A challenge? Eagerness runs through Ben’s limbs and he grasps for the weapon at his hip, glancing about for some sign of what he’ll have to overcome before being granted access to whatever secrets this underground chamber holds.

As it is, his lightsaber isn’t the thing he ends up grasping. A different scent fills the air, one Ben will never later be able to exactly recall, other than that it had been earthy and strange and dark.

His hand is groping through his robes for his rapidly hardening cock before he knows it.

“Ah! Ahhh –!” He’s young and well-practiced at this – he knows just how to touch himself to make himself come fast. It’s always a question of getting off quickly in between training sessions or in the bunk he’s fast growing too tall for, surrounded by other would-be young Jedi.

There’s nothing specifically in the Code that forbids masturbation after all – or, well, Ben’s confident he’s not the only one to have found loopholes. Differing interpretations.

And he _needs_ –

“ _Kriff_ –” The orgasm shakes its way out of him, stripes of his come pattering down on all the dirt, but the strange scent is still filling his lungs and his cock is _still hard_ –

So aroused he can’t stand it, Ben ends up lying on the floor, sobbing his way through a third orgasm while his legs kick out and his boots skid in the dirt, when he hears, from somewhere up above –

Dameron’s voice, exclaiming as if he too is somehow _just as affected as Ben_ –

“ _Poe!_ ” Ben absolutely does not intend to say it. But the other teen’s name rips its way out of his throat as a final orgasm makes him whine through gritted teeth at the overstimulation and claw at the earth.

Poe – _Dameron_ – is leaning against the side of his stupid ship when Ben finally stumbles back up above ground on shaking legs, and drinks the entire contents of the flask the other teen offers him.

“Thanks,” Making a poor attempt not to sound resentful, Ben instead hears himself come across as sullen. Dameron looks like someone’s been tugging with great enthusiasm at his hair – his lips are swollen and his ridiculous jumpsuit is crumpled as if –

Ben jerks his gaze away, his heart beating hard. They spend most of the trip back in silence broken only by the occasional shifting of each teen on his seat.

It takes until they leave atmo for Ben to realise he left the chamber empty-handed. The ache of satisfied arousal still occupies most of his attention however, so for once, although he’s aware it should feel like a bitter failure, instead he doesn’t mind.

-o-

When it happens the next time, a few years later, Ben’s uncle is there and so is Dameron, and Ben is –

Ben is surrounded by a group of purple-skinned aliens, all demanding a sacrifice to their ‘Great One’ and the pawing of their paddle-like hands against his sleeves is making him increasingly tempted to push back.

“I’ll do it,” Poe – _Dameron_ – steps forwards to volunteer, looking far too earnest and endearing and annoyingly handsome, “I’ll take Solo’s place.”

Ben wants to punch him for it, just a bit.

“I can do it,” Snarling, Ben’s fingers twitch towards his lightsaber. Luke’s hand settles on his shoulder – not hard, just implacably.

“Let him,” His gaze is on Poe, serious and unreadable, even as he speaks to Ben.

“ _Luke_ –” Puffing up, Poe looks very much as if he’s about to explode from sheer hero worship. Stepping forwards as the aliens signal their Great One’s acceptance of his offer and release Ben, Poe tosses dark hair out of his eyes and firms his chin.

Ben tells himself he hates him. Even if something as simple as the sight of the other teen shedding his fancy jacket makes his cock threaten to stiffen inside his robes.

“ _This_ is the real reason you keep letting him tag along, isn’t it,” Ben mutters to his uncle, low enough that Luke hopefully won’t hear.

Not that excuse about Leia wanting her up-and-coming best pilot to learn ‘diplomacy’. Ben’s wholly certain Poe’s already erroneously convinced he’s entirely ‘diplomatic’ – if mostly with his ass.

So perhaps it is a lesson he could do with learning. It’s certainly one Ben hungers to impart.

“ _O-oh!_ ” The aliens nearest Poe are divesting him of the rest of his clothing now, those hands looking surprisingly soft as they investigate his skin, Poe’s mouth falling open as his eyes go half-lidded.

“Hah –” Ben can’t look away from the sight of Poe’s dick, plumping up swiftly as it is to reveal a good girth, rising up to point at his flexing stomach.

Then the aliens step back, forming a group to one side of the trio of humans as long rounded stems sprout from the red grasses they all stand on, slender feelers that wriggle and weave their way up over Poe’s bare feet to his ankles and calves, soon reaching his thighs. Coiling around his balls and the base of his shaft, one spirals its way further upwards to dip inside his weeping slit.

“ _Ahhh!_ ” Poe’s hips jerk as he quivers, throwing his head back.

“ _Uh_ ,” Arousal slams into Ben hard enough it feels like a punch as Poe’s lush, dark-eyed gaze fastens on him, rather than the aliens quietly discussing something amongst themselves to one side and not Luke, the Jedi’s hands folded together much as if he’s contemplating the Force. Instead Poe’s gaze is on Ben –

Poe’s gaze –

Is on _Ben_.

“ _Hah_ ,” The whisper tears itself out of Ben’s shaking lips as his dick leaks enough precome to wet right through all the layers of his clothes, “ _P-Poe_ –”

He doesn’t intend to say Poe’s name then either, but Poe responds as if he hears.

“ _Y-yes_ ,” The tendrils tweak and play with Poe’s foreskin as the tendril stuffed inside his dick pulls slowly out before sliding back in again, Poe whining and moaning as it goes. His gaze still on Ben. “Yes! Kriff!”

Ben is burning up; he is the centre of the sun; he’s going to come when Poe comes without even touching himself –

“ _Krifff!_ ” Poe orgasms with the tendril still plugging his cock, come squiriting everywhere when it yanks itself out, his whole body shuddering as he moans.

The noise he makes is enough that Ben’s own groan is lost beneath it, and yet –

And yet, as Ben shivers through his own orgasm, he somehow hears the minimal noise Luke makes in the back of his throat as if – for all of his usual calm and control – his uncle just can’t help himself. Luke’s eyes are closed, a tiny line scoured between his brows –

And abruptly Ben _knows_.

-o-

Another temple.

This one is less worn down than many of them, less wreck and ruin, but even more of a mess. Ben’s turning over old furniture with the Force, clearing a space, old enough now that he’s no longer hoping to find treasure underneath, Poe off somewhere exploring outside.

Luke is meditating in the centre of the room, the planet’s twin suns streaming light in through the musty windows to outline him in shining bronze as he hovers a few inches off the dust covered floor.

Why does his uncle have to be so attractive? Ben resists the urge to break something.

“I know you want him,” he says instead, safe in the knowledge that Luke will be far away, lost somewhere in the great ocean that occupies much of the world beyond this green island, scanning for the second temple rumoured to be deep beneath.

“I want him too,” Arousal ignites in the pit of Ben’s stomach simply at voicing it, burning alongside reluctance, although there’s almost none of the latter these days.

Ben sees Poe and he simply _wants_ , almost all of the time, and he’s aware that Poe still looks back at him.

They haven’t done anything about it yet; haven’t had the opportunity. But they will – Ben catches the sideways smirks and little lip bites Poe makes in his presence like they’re secrets, knowing that they’re different somehow from the ones Poe gives to everyone else –

Except Luke. Several years on from the encounter with those aliens and their ‘Great One’, and Poe still looks at the Jedi like he personally created each and every star.

Ben looks at Luke and secretly wishes, deep in the pit of his stomach, that he didn’t agree.

“Mm,” Luke surfaces gradually, fair eyelashes feathered on his golden cheeks, and as his blue eyes meet Ben’s in a rare unguarded moment, Ben feels something slip through the Force between them.

He _feels_ him, feels his uncle’s affection for him, Luke’s quiet, understated pride atop a vast undercurrent of cautious, repressed _yearning_ –

Not just for Poe.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ben almost staggers, breathless at the revelation, while something not entirely like alarm flashes through Luke’s eyes, and he can’t help it, reaching instinctively back to his uncle with all of his own desperate, conflicted need.

A tangle of fervent emotion fills Luke’s voice with something that sounds very much like a gasp, “Ben, I –”

Poe is approaching, striding easily through the tall ferns surrounding the temple. Ben senses his presence like a beacon and knows it’s the same for Luke.

“Hey Ben, Luke, you’ll never guess how amazing these taste,” Poe’s already calling even before he bursts into the room with his arms full of luscious fruit, and Ben loses his grip through the Force on the great heavy table he’s forgotten he’s half transported to one side of the room.

Even Luke’s lips twitch in mild amusement when the noise and dust both die down. They’re all covered in the latter, eyes itching, skin coated with it.

Poe sneezes, while Ben struggles to repress a cough.

“I – also found a waterfall back that way,” Recovering, Poe offers with a point of his thumb over his shoulder, “You two want to clean up? Because I sure do.”

It has a feeling of almost inevitability to it as they all trek through the bright sunshine to the waterfall, eating the sweet soft fruit Poe shares between them, Luke brushing his mechanical hand against the ferns as he goes.

“Luke,” It doesn’t seem right to call him ‘uncle’ then, although Ben sees a flicker of something in Luke’s eyes when he raises his hand in silent question as they come to a stop at the water’s edge.

“Yes,” Luke tips his head up to allow Ben to wipe a smudge of juice off from the corner of his lips.

They’re all aware of the meaning of his answer, the question just as apparent as if it had been asked.

“Yes?” Openly eager, Poe’s already pulling his shirt over his head, revealing tousled hair and a brilliant grin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ben reaches out to accept the hand Poe offers him, both of their fingers stained with the juice.

There’s a sweet echo of it on Poe’s lips when Ben reels him in. Luke makes a small sound beside them, reminiscent of the one he made back with the aliens, and Ben can’t say who moves first, himself or Poe, the pair of them reaching out their free hands to gather the other man in.

It’s only marginally awkward, in the way all first times are, and there’s a fair amount of laughter to it, in the end. Ben’s intently aware of his heart beating, pounding against his ribs, of the feeling of the Force inside him, filling him up just as much as his arousal, his want so great it feels like it could flood out of him to cover the world.

“Ah – Luke – B-Ben –” Poe’s glorious over him, under him, Luke at times pulling back to watch for a moment before soothing a hand down a spine or threading his fingers through their hair, his gaze soft and hungry at once as they tug him back in.

“Mm – mm – ” Ben’s aching with desire for them both, sliding his cock hungrily against Poe’s even as he guides Luke’s fingers into his mouth, his uncle a wonderful warm presence, hard against his back. He spills over like that, the first time, “ _Luke! Poe!_ ”

The twin suns pour down on them as Poe turns onto his hands and knees, shaky with need. Ben presses Luke against him, nudging his uncle into position, reaching over and around him to help prepare Poe like that.

The feeling of them both is incredible – _incredible_ –

He’s hard again before they’ve finished, crowding up against Luke’s back, mouthing at his uncle’s neck, hands stroking Poe’s chest and quivering midriff. Moving all three of them together, guiding the pace and depth of their fucking until Luke’s gasping and Poe’s crying out.

The sound and feel of their orgasms triggers a bloom of sensation deep in Ben’s gut and, before he knows it, he’s tumbling over the edge again himself.

They’re all covered in far more than just dust and juice from the fruit come the end when they eventually slip exhausted into the water, splashing themselves clean before Poe sprawls onto the soft bank and insists they join him.

Luke’s smiling as they all lie back, limbs tangled together as the suns creep lower above the ferns. Ben’s shivering a little despite the warmth of the water, aftershocks of sensation going through him as he eyes both of their cocks.

“Up for another round in ten minutes?” Poe enquires cheerfully.

“I bet we can manage it in less time than that,” Ben has to return, _wanting_ just as much as ever and forever competitive, “Uncle?”

He glances at the other man, suddenly fearing him to be having a sudden crisis of conscience; to quote the Code and object.

Instead there’s wealth of emotion clear in Luke’s gaze as he looks at them both against the backdrop of the glittering waterfall and the ferns.

“Do you know,” he murmurs, and there’s a touch of unexpected mischief in his voice as well as unbridled affection, “I think that we can.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gone to Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685073) by [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae)




End file.
